My Pudgyville Movie: Battle of the Bulge II
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The Pudgyville ponies star in an all-new movie.
1. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P1

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (1)

[In Pudgyville's ice cream shop…]

"Do any of you ever notice a pattern?" asked Starlight.

"What kind of pattern?" asked Bright Eyes.

"You know, how pretty much every year we end up putting on weight?" questioned Starlight.

"I think I've heard of that, it sounds familiar," replied Bright Eyes.

"There's a name for it?" asked Melody.

"I think it's called Clip-Clop Obesity, a term where slowly gain weight over time," stated Bright Eyes.

"I guess that truly explains why one year I can wear something and the next year I can't," pondered Sweetheart.

"Speaking of which, my mom is taking me to the mall to get new clothes today," said Bright Eyes.

"Mine too," added the others simultaneously.

"You too, dahlings?" questioned Rainbow Dash overhearing the conversation and heading over with her friends.

"How is it that all of our moms want us to go to the mall at the same time?" asked Bon Bon.

"Guess they all have the same idea," shrugged Starlight.

"We've all gotten so large that it's possible nothing the mall has fits," said Melody.

"Even though that **is** part of our lifestyle, it may not make our mothers happy," warned Bright Eyes. [Later that day at the mall…]

"Here we are, dear. Now then we'll need something that covers at least some of your growing waistline," said Melody's mother. *Melody groans* [With Bright-Eyes and her mother….]

"How about this one, Bright Eyes dear?" asked Bright Eyes' mother.

"A shirt about the environment, that's perfect, mom," said Bright Eyes.

"Wonderful, I'll put it in the basket and we can keep shopping," said Bright Eyes' mother. [With Clover and her father…]

"Look at this one, Clover, It's got your picture on it," said Clover's father.

"Well they'll know it's mine right away so I guess that's fine," remarked Clover.

"Great, why don't you go try it on?" suggested Clover's father. [A few minutes later…] *The pony gang comes out*

"Well, it's a start," said Melody's mother.

"Not a bad fit there, Clover.

"You sure that can't go down further, dear?" asked Bright Eyes' mother.

"Nope, not another inch," replied Bright Eyes tugging on the shirt.

"Lovely new wardrobes, dahlings," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Why is the tag in the front? Oops, mine's on backwards," giggled Minty as she turned her shirt around.

"Come on Clover, let's pay for your stuff," said Clover's father.*Clover and the others with their parents follow* [Back home at Melody's house…]

"At least we found a few shirts that can give a little room," said Melody's mother.

"That's for sure," said Melody looking at her belly and rubbing it a bit.

"I don't mean for that, dear," said Melody's mother.

"Of course, I knew that," answered Melody. [The next day…]

"Well I guess the shopping trip wasn't so bad after all," said Starlight.

"Yeah I thought it was off to a bad start for me but I guess I did alright," said Melody.

"We each appear to have found shirts that…..*she clears her throat*…..fit our needs," remarked Bright Eyes. *the others laugh*

"Way cool for the summer," added Sunny-Daze.

"We look like we're going to have a baby pony. It must be genetics.

"What's genetics?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's something passed down to you from your parents from when you were born and it's also how you look," explained Starlight.

"With all this new stuff, it's sure to be another exciting year," remarked Bright Eyes.


	2. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P2

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (2)

[At school…]

"Wow, the desks and chairs are split now," said Melody.

"Yes, after noticing that you all haven't shown any signs of stopping your weight gain, I thought it'd be much better to just have the desks and chairs be separate from each other so not only could you get out of your chairs more easily, you could adjust how far away they were from each other," replied Hackney.

"Now this is more like it," said Starlight.

"I agree, now there's room for us to relax more," said Bon Bon.

"Don't get too comfortable though as you'll need to be at least somewhat upright to learn my lectures," warned Hackney.

"We won't," answered the class simultaneously.

"I'll hold you all to that and I'm sure that because your weight is so….accumulated if you will, I doubt you'll all be able to slump in your chairs anyway, at least not comfortably. Now as for today's lecture, I think it's best that I discuss the dangers of being too overweight. There comes a time where each pony must learn to stop putting on weight. Aside from probably what you'd all except to be a downside is difficulty getting around, there are also other downsides such as lower back problems. While we ponies don't have knees that could give out from too much weight above, it's our backs that allow us to even get up in the morning. Excess weight also makes your heart work harder and of course you will become tired more quickly. *The clock chimes 3PM* See you later, class," stated Hackney waving goodbye afterwards. [Outside…]

"Boy after that lecture Ms Hackney mentioned, I can see why she was so concerned with us a few years ago," said Ace.

"Ace, you're still skinny, you don't have to worry about a thing," reminded Melody.

"Well yeah but when I said us I meant you all," answered Ace.

"Does this mean you all will start losing weight now?" asked Lancer.

"I think it means we'll be watching our weight so to speak," replied Bright Eyes.

"Well I truly wouldn't lose weight or I'd probably lose Teddy's kindness. He's much nicer to all of you simply because he loves me at my current weight," added Sweetheart.

"Don't I know it, Sweetheart," thought Teddy.

"My parents will probably be much more strict now," sighed Clover.

"Same here, I bet my parents will limit my candy intake," stated Bon Bon.

"We just need to balance it out so that it doesn't matter what we eat," suggested Bright Eyes.

"So bad foods mixed with good foods?" asked Melody.

"Exactly," answered Bright Eyes.

"I just truly hope the nanny I had last year doesn't come back. She'd really be upset with me," pondered Sweetheart.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. After what we did, I doubt she'll ever stop by again," said Starlight.

"Besides, you don't **miss** her do you?" asked Melody.

"Well she is part of our family so I miss her a teeny tiny bit," answered Sweetheart.

"You miss her putting you on that Silver's Gym program too? questioned Melody.

"Oh not at all, that was truly most dreadful to me and to Teddy too," said Sweetheart.

"This too overweight thing sounds like an adventure to me. Just imagine everyday life being an adventure," said Patch.

"Well based on Ms Hackney's words, it'll probably be one you'll want to forget afterwards. You won't be able to do what you normally do so the adventure will take much longer to even start," said Bright Eyes.

"That's true, good point," said Patch slightly disappointed.

"Besides we just bought all that new clothing yesterday. You wouldn't want to outgrow it before even wearing it outside the store do you?" questioned Starlight.

"Not at all," replied Patch.

"Well that's a relief. I thought you would've gone with it anyway and we'd probably only hear from you on the news," replied Melody.

"I couldn't sacrifice my love for adventure to go that far. You guys are much more important," thought Patch.


	3. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P3

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (3)

[At the ice cream shop…]

"You guys ought to check this out," said Melody running out of breath.

"What, Mel?" asked Starlight.

"There's another new pony in town named Lickety Split," explained Melody.

"What's she like?" asked Bright Eyes.

"According to what she told me, she loves ice cream sundaes," replied Melody.

"Says here in the Ponyville Database that she eats one each day," remarked Bright Eyes.

"Every day? Wow it must be easy for her to keep her weight up and I bet she and I would be great friends," said Bon Bon.

"Wait until she sees that we have an ice cream shop," said Starlight.

"Maybe she already knows about it?" suggested Sweetheart.

"Knows about what?" asked Lickety Split coming over.

"Welcome to the ice cream shop, I'm Starlight and these are my friends Clover, Bon Bon, Patch, Bright Eyes, Sweetheart and Melody. Welcome to Pudgyville's very own ice cream shop," answered Starlight.

"So there **is** an ice cream shop here," analyzed Lickety Split.

"You must be one hungry pony to eat an ice cream sundae each day," said Bright Eyes. *Lickety Split sits down*

"Can't get enough of them," said Lickety Split rubbing her plump belly.

"It certainly shows right there," remarked Melody.

"Oh, I see I'm not alone in being overweight," noticed Lickety Split.

"Absolutely, we love being overweight ourselves," said Bon Bon.

"You all seem proud to show off your growing waistlines like that," figured Lickety Split.

"You bet, and best of all, that isn't going to change," answered Melody.

"I should hope not, especially if you're all happy this way," said Lickety Split.

"How **are** my dahlings today?" asked Rainbow Dash walking up with her friends.

"Great, Rainbow Dash, why not meet our new friend Lickety Split?" suggested Starlight.

"Hello, dear. Oh and I see you've been working on your beautifully plump belly," greeted Rainbow Dash.

"How do you get it so smooth?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Mostly milkshakes and sundaes. They're great for hot days and keep my weight right where my belly is smooth and round," replied Lickety Split.

"That must be a great feeling," said Sunny-Daze.

"It's the very best. Nothing like feeling your own weight move with you with each step and sit in your lap when you get tired. Might I say nice outfits," answered Lickety Split.

"They're great, aren't they? Too bad I don't have my old swimsuit anymore, the black one with the gold star on both the top and bottom halves. It was great wearing it these past few years but I had to get rid of it because I outgrew it. It was my Rockin' Beats outfit for outdoor concerts," replied Melody.

"My blue one still fits but it's not far from being tossed out too," added Bon Bon.

"I think I need a new one too. My pink one is barely noticeable against my skin," agreed Starlight.

"Same with my maroon one. My mom forbids me to wear it now," said Clover.

"And my purple one. The bottom half is falling apart," added Patch.

"My hot pink one is truly fine but I don't have any idea why, though I guess I don't mind," said Sweetheart.

"Mine's fine too. Must've been different sizes or something," shrugged Bright Eyes.

"We use that shiny lotion Starlight showed me a couple of years ago called Shine-On and I think that's why ours are still fine," said Pinkie Pie.

"Something that'll make us look good **and** preserve our tight outfits? This is a must have!" said Melody excitedly.

"You can all head over there and get some. I already have my own," said Starlight.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go get some!" declared Sunny-Daze. *They race off*

**To be continued…**


	4. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P4

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (4)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

You guys ought to check this out," said Melody running out of breath.

"What, Mel?" asked Starlight.

"There's another new pony in town named Lickety Split," explained Melody.

"Says here in the Ponyville Database that she eats one each day," remarked Bright Eyes.

"So there **is** an ice cream shop here," analyzed Lickety Split.

"How **are** my dahlings today?" asked Rainbow Dash walking up with her friends.

"Great, Rainbow Dash, why not meet our new friend Lickety Split?" suggested Starlight.

"Hello, dear. Oh and I see you've been working on your beautifully plump belly," greeted Rainbow Dash.

"We use that shiny lotion Starlight showed me a couple of years ago called Shine-On and I think that's why ours are still fine," said Pinkie Pie.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go get some!" declared Sunny-Daze. *They race off* [At Melody's house…]

"What's that, dear?" asked her mother.

"It's that stuff called Shine-On, mom. I'm told by Starlight that it'll preserve the outfits we have," replied Melody.

"If that's true then I guess we'll be saving plenty to use elsewhere," pondered her mother.

"Oooh, it's 3:30, the Cleveland Bays are on PTV!" exclaimed Melody. *she grabs a bowl of popcorn and sits down to watch*

"Careful with the snacks, dear. Oh and you're up to babysit tonight," called her mother heading out the door.

"Alright, mom," Melody called back then stuffing a hooffull of popcorn into her mouth.

"What you watching, Mewody?" asked Jing-A-Ling (JAL for short), the first of Melody's siblings.

"Only the greatest TV show ever," replied Melody.

"We watch too?" asked Ting-A-Ling (TAL for short), the other one of Melody's siblings.

"Well that'll be one way I can keep an eye on you two so okay sure. [Later that night…] Great popcorn. *she looks down* A little too good I think. I ate all of the popcorn. Well there goes my appetite for the night. *JAL and TAL yawn* Guess it's time for your bedtime," said Melody.

"Melody, I'm home," said her mother coming in the door.

"Hi mom," said Melody.

"How were they?" asked her mother.

"No trouble at all but then they love me anyway," replied Melody.

"That's good, dear. Off to bed are we?" answered her mother.

"I guess watching them wore me out," said Melody.

"You ate all the popcorn, no wonder you're tired. I told you to be careful with the snacks," scolded her mother.

"We can deal with it in the morning. Night mom," said Melody yawning and heading up to her room.

"Goodnight, dear," called her mother. *Melody sleeps* [The next morning….]

"Where does the time go when you sleep?" Melody asked herself getting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes. *She heads downstairs*

"Morning Mewody, you bigger now," said TAL.

"Quit teasing, I'm not any bigger than yesterday," protested Melody.

"Nu-uh, you definitely bigger," said JAL. *Melody looks down, then heads upstairs to the scale*

"Gee I am bigger, about 2 pounds bigger. Well that's not all that bad. Doubt it'll even be noticed at school," said Melody. [Outside school…]

"Wow Melody, you gained a few," said Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Must've been the snack I had yesterday," said Melody.

"It isn't truly that bad though, you're still our friend," said Sweetheart.

"Sweetheart's right, a few pounds doesn't make you any less our friend," said Starlight.

"I just hope it doesn't make me any less active," said Melody.


	5. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P5

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (5)

[Inside Sweetheart's house…]

"Morning, Sweetheart and might I say you're looking more beautiful than ever," said Teddy.

"That's very truly nice of you, Teddy. Oh and I think I see why. You didn't have anything do to with this new pounds of fat do you Teddy?" replied Sweetheart.

"Not at all, I swear," said Teddy.

"Then it must mean I ate a tiny bit more than I usually do and you already liked me being overweight before so one added pound isn't going to be a problem is it?" asked Sweetheart.

"I don't see why it would be a problem. It's more of a benefit," replied Teddy.

"Oh Teddy, it's so nice having you be so generous," said Sweetheart. *She and Teddy head out the door*

"Hey Teddy," called Ace and Lancer.

"What's up, guys?" asked Teddy.

"Nothing much but hey, Sweetheart's looking nicer today," said Ace.

"Yeah, it's almost like she….," started Lancer.

"Put on a pound," finished Ace.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sweetheart.

"It just wasn't what we were expecting, that's all," explained Lancer.

"Well I guess that's okay. I wasn't truly expecting it myself," said Sweetheart. *She and Teddy begin walking with Ace and Lancer following*

"Hey, there's Bright Eyes," pointed Ace.

"I'm going to the beach with Starlight, you guys wanna come?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I'd love to," said Sweetheart.

"We all would," said Ace.

"Cool, see you guys there," said Bright Eyes. *The pony groups go their separate ways* [Later at the beach…]

"Is it hot here or is it just me?" asked Melody.

"It's you," said Ace smiling.

"Oh Ace," said Melody rolling her eyes.

"It's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," remarked Bon Bon.

"What a surprise to find you all here," said Rainbow Dash.

"We didn't expect you two to be here either," said Bright Eyes.

"Glad to have you here, dahlings. We can now see what each of us bought for swimsuits," said Rainbow Dash.

"This swimsuit was probably one of the few things I picked that my mom was okay with. It's got a picture of my band and I on it," said Melody.

"Mine says 'Pudgyville, it's all about the weight'," said Bright Eyes.

"No save the environment swimsuit?" questioned Starlight.

"There weren't any in my size but I did get a t-shirt about saving the environment and I thought this swimsuit was good enough to substitute," replied Bright Eyes.

"I have a lucky one, no pun intended. It's got a lottery machine on it," said Clover.

"What's your say, Bon Bon?" asked Starlight.

"It says 'Time to get bakin' so my belly can start shakin''," read Bon Bon.

"What fabulous swimsuits, dears," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"How about yours, Sweetheart?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Pony got belly, huh?"asked Bon Bon.

"That could be for any of us but it's certainly true for you," said Melody. *Sweetheart blushes*

"Well mine reads 'Ice cream makes the ponies get fat' said Starlight.

"I think the best part about all of ours is that they're all true," said Bon Bon.

"Plus they're all personal to all of us," said Bright Eyes.

"Just look at us, we're overweight. What's a few extra pounds on all of us? The bigger we are the better we look," said Melody.


	6. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P6

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (6)

[At Bright Eyes' house…] *The alarm buzzer sounds*

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! *she quickly gets dressed then struggles to get through the doorway of her room and the one leading outside before rubbing her hips to ease the pain* Just what exactly happened back there? I fit just fine yesterday. Wait a minute, I had a few Cookies Ahoy cookies, rather half the box because I was hungry. Could that have been the cause here? Maybe my friends will know why," thought Bright Eyes. *She arrives at school*

"Bright Eyes, you're looking awesome," remarked Lancer.

"Really? You think so?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Of course, even with that newly added weight there," said Lancer.

"Added weight?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"He's right, Bright Eyes, you **are** a bit heavier today," said Melody. *Bright Eyes looks down and puts her hooves into the sides of her belly*

"Wow, I guess I did. Looks to be about 4 pounds. They **were** good cookies though," said Bright Eyes.

"I guess so if you put on that much weight," said Lancer.

"Don't worry, Bright Eyes, it's nothing, trust me," said Melody. *They enter school and make adjustments to their desks*

"Pigging out lately have we? Well no matter, I'm sure you'll think twice about what lies ahead for you," said Hackney.

"It's nothing, really," said Bright Eyes.

"That's what they all say, Bright Eyes. Then it **does** turn into something later," said Hackney.

"Yeah, more attention towards us," said Melody. *The others laugh*

"You ponies **must** take this seriously. It may be autumn now but wait until next summer. It'll be much easier for you to become exhausted so when you need, say a drink of water, it'll take you longer to get it," advised Hackney. [Later that day…]

"You ponies sure are into this gaining weight thing. Are you trying to outweigh me?" said Lickety Split.

"Oh no, not at all. I guess we've been putting on the weight unintentionally," said Starlight.

"Be careful with it, though. You can't enjoy it if you can't move or see that far down so it's best to keep the weight where you can not only see it but move around for others to see," said Lickety Split. *Star Swirl and Starbeam arrive*

"It's Star Swirl and Starbeam," announced Bright Eyes.

"Are those outfits new? They're out of this world," said Star Swirl.

"Of course, we bought them a few days ago," said Bon Bon.

"We just got back from the Pudgyville Universal Discussion Group Extravaganza or PUDGE for short," explained Starbeam.

"What did they talk about?" asked Patch.

"Oh they had all sorts of painting projects and accessories. I got my belly painted like the stars and my belly button is a galaxy. It was more about the events than the talking," said Star Swirl.

"I bought myself a new t-shirt that says 'You are here: Plump'. It's a reference to my current weight," added Starbeam.

"That's really truly clever what you had done there, Star Swirl," said Sweetheart.

"I know, it's like having the universe ripple with each step," said Star Swirl.

"Maybe you all can join us next year," suggested Starbeam.

"Well we kinda aren't really into outer space," said Melody.

"Yeah but thanks for the offer," said Starlight.

"That's okay, we'll see you all later," said Star Swirl. *She and Starbeam leave, waving goodbye*

"Bye," said the Tales gang.

"Those two sure are something aren't they?" asked Starlight to the others.

"My mom probably wouldn't let me go anyway let alone getting myself painted," sighed Clover.

"They always seem to bring new life to this town. Sure what they like isn't necessarily what we like but their personalities help to lighten up anyone's day. Who knows what else will happen in this town? It's a mystery I have confidence will soon be solved," thought Melody.


	7. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P7

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (7)

[At the ice cream shop…]

"What's wrong, Patch? You're usually excited about what lies ahead," said Starlight.

"I can't understand it. None of my clothes fit as well as they did yesterday," replied Patch.

"I think I know what's going on. There seems to be another pattern at work here," said Starlight.

"What do you mean?" asked Patch.

"Have you noticed that each day another pony puts on weight?" asked Starlight.

"Yeah," said Patch.

"Well I think that we aren't sticking to our original plan," said Starlight.

"The one about us not putting on anymore weight?" suggested Patch.

"Right and because we seem to have an idea of what's going on, perhaps we can predict who will gain weight next," said Starlight.

"We need to figure out who would eat the next most fattening food. You've obviously put on about 3 pounds since yesterday and that would definitely explain your problem. Now who else really loves fattening foods?" said Patch.

"Let's see, Rainbow Dash probably isn't it because there's very little of any kind of food that is rainbow-like at all. Pinkie Pie is a possibility because of her enjoyment at parties, Clover isn't likely either because she's generally the luckiest pony around, Bon Bon too is possible because she loves cooking…" analyzed Starlight.

"What if it's **you**, Starlight?" asked Patch.

"Why me?" asked Starlight.

"You hang around the ice cream shop each day. What would stop you from having a few scoops of ice cream between customers?" explained Patch.

"I know the ice cream goes to the customers, I couldn't have any myself," protested Starlight.

"Maybe Pinkie Pie can help as here she comes now," said Patch. *Pinkie Pie sits on a stool*

"What are we gathered here for?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We want to figure out who is next to gain weight in the pattern we've found," explained Patch.

"I sure hope it's me. Somehow the clothing I bought is resisting my weight so nothing hangs over and those few extra pounds might be just what my belly needs," said Pinkie Pie.

"Are you sure you bought the right size?" asked Patch.

"It was the third smallest they had, which was all they had for what I wanted," replied Pinkie Pie.

"Good luck to you then," said Starlight.

"Bye Pinkie Pie," said Patch. *Pinkie Pie leaves while waving* [Later that day…]

"Wow, that looks great, what's it for?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Shh, it's Lickety Split's birthday and this is her birthday cake," whispered Starlight.

"Where **is** Lickety Split?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She should be here shortly," whispered Bon Bon.

"Here she comes now," said Melody quietly. *Lickety Split enters*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LICKETY SPLIT!" shouted everyone together.

"You all remembered, how thoughtful," said Lickety Split. *she blows out the candles*

"We know you're on a "diet" but one slice of cake couldn't hurt," said Bright Eyes handing out the first slice to her.

"Tonight, I celebrate, tomorrow, I'm back to my normal "diet. Ooh, what lovely gifts we have here," said Lickety Split. *She opens the first one*

"A giant chocolate Pudgyville sign, looks delicious. Thanks Bon Bon. *She opens the second gift* Jiggle, Wiggle Evolution?" said Lickety Split.

"It's a game where the more your weight moves, the higher your score. Plus it's set to some rockin' tunes," explained Melody. *Lickety Split opens the third gift*

"It's some of that Shine-On stuff you guys had, wow Starlight, thanks. Now my weight will look more beautiful than ever and will be in every right to be shown. This has been the best birthday ever, thank you so much everyone," said Lickety Split.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lickety Split. Happy birthday to you," sang the others.


	8. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P8

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (8)

[At the salon…]

"My goodness, dahlings more fame for us all," announced Rainbow Dash entering.

"Huh?" asked Starlight doing Bon Bon's hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"There's a website created just for us plump ponies called where members post pictures of us from all across the world," said Rainbow Dash.

"Are they good pictures?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I've been there. I told Rainbow Dash all about it last night and she was thrilled. It's certainly one of the best sites I've ever been to. The images are very clear as well, down to even our belly buttons," added Bright Eyes.

"Where do they get their photos?" asked Sweetheart.

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right here. They could've asked for photos of us," said Clover.

"I did some added research and the photos appear to be during the last 2 years we've been around, just look. There's where Sunny-Daze got her suntan while we were chatting," replied Bright Eyes.

"Wait, what's that word at the very bottom of that photo?" asked Melody. *Bright Eyes zooms in on that part of the image*

"I didn't even see that when I looked before. It reads "PLUMP" in all capital letters so it's an acronym, or a word short for something else but what could this mean? Looks like we'll all need to do some research to find out more about this." said Bright Eyes. [Meanwhile…]

"Now that we have proof that these fat slobs exist, we can at long last get them eliminated for good," declared Stella.

"That website is the perfect bait to have others bring in their proof and to keep those ponies at bay as they marvel over their popularity," agreed Mary.

"The best part is, they don't have any information on us. So what if our logo is on the images? They don't have a clue what it means," added Stephanie.

"Still, there's only so many ways one can use our acronym to make 5 separate words so we must be ready with a back-up plan if this one fails," warned Stella.

"Perhaps we could make them fatter still, you know to prevent them from being able to do anything to stop us?" suggested Stephanie.

"Ugh, I despise those flabby foals as they are so there's no way I'm going to take **that** plan into action, Stephanie," remarked Stella.

"How about taking their fattening food and inserting something that makes them thin?" asked Mary.

"You might be on to something there, Mary. After all, they love being fat and we hate them for their obesity so why not make ourselves happy and them upset? The only question is, how do we make this "thing" and how do we get it into their food?" pondered Stella.

"What about making our own food that appears to be high in calories but is actually healthy?" asked Mary.

"Yes but what do we call it?" questioned Stella.

"You foals! Don't you understand that what you're planning is false advertising?" protested Stephanie.

"Then you must not know me very well. That's the type of thing I **would** do because I'm the type of pony that cheats on tests, plays tricks on other ponies or blames other ponies for my own actions," replied Stella.

"Just checking as I'm one of those types of ponies too," stated Stephanie.

"So am I," added Mary.

"Glad you're on my side. Now then, why don't we get to work on our little project, shall we? *They work on their new drink* [An hour later…] There, our new beverage is ready!" said Stella.

"The name?" questioned Mary.

"I call it Plump Pineapple! They'll never suspect that what they're about to enjoy is going to bring an end to their days as massive mares," proclaimed Stella.

**To be continued…**


	9. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P9

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (9)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"My goodness, dahlings more fame for us all," announced Rainbow Dash entering.

"I've been there. I told Rainbow Dash all about it last night and she was thrilled. It's certainly one of the best sites I've ever been to. The images are very clear as well, down to even our belly buttons," added Bright Eyes.

"Wait, what's that word at the very bottom of that photo?" asked Melody. *Bright Eyes zooms in on that part of the image*

"I didn't even see that when I looked before. It reads "PLUMP" in all capital letters so it's an acronym, or a word short for something else but what could this mean? Looks like we'll all need to do some research to find out more about this." said Bright Eyes. [Meanwhile…]

"I call it Plump Pineapple! They'll never suspect that what they're about to enjoy is going to bring an end to their days as massive mares," proclaimed Stella.

"I'd like to see the look on their faces when they discover their weight has dropped," said Mary.

"We still have our original plan first. We, the ponies of Ponyville's Largest Undetectable Mischievous Practices or PLUMP will bring the downfall of their disgusting town. We've been cleverly hidden in the water snapping photos with our underwater cameras to obtain evidence that these heavy hooves exist. They made a mockery of my equipment last time!" yelled Stella.

"They destroyed practically everything, including our outfits," added Stephanie.

"Just wait until the Pudgyville Press comes out tomorrow. They'll see a bit more of themselves," grinned Stella. [The next day, at Bright Eyes' house…]

"Oh the paper's here. *she picks up the paper and opens it. What's this? Pudgyville is for the lazy and stupid who don't know about diet and proper exercise? Alright, we must meet in our clubhouse," said Bright Eyes. [Inside their clubhouse…]

"Attention, everyone. Bright Eyes has some important news to share," said Starlight tapping on a tea cup.

"I found this article in today's paper. It talks about how we just sit around doing nothing and uses the photos we saw the other day as proof," explained Bright Eyes.

"That's crazy, we are **not **lazy. Sure we're overweight but if we were lazy, we wouldn't even go to school. We're just less active because of our weight," protested Melody.

"The mayor needs to know about this," stated Bon Bon.

"Who exactly **is** our mayor?" asked Clover.

"Well it **was** the same pony that helped make the home for the Green-Winged Songbirds' home a national landmark but he's since passed away so I don't know what this town or Ponyville will do to replace him," said Bright Eyes.

"Maybe you could be mayor, Bright Eyes. After all, you do know much more about the environment than we do, or at least about protecting it," suggested Clover.

"I can't be for **both **towns," protested Bright Eyes.

"Well then maybe Ponyville can use the skinnier you as their mayor?" added Clover.

"We should find two ponies that would like to be candidates and have everyone vote on their candidate," said Starlight.

"Great idea, Starlight," said Clover.

"I truly love it, not that yours was bad, Clover," said Sweetheart.

"How will we get pony candidates?" asked Bon Bon.

"We'll have to use flyers and the newspaper to advertise," replied Starlight.

"Though not everyone likes us being fat so they might not want to vote," said Clover.

"That may be true, Clover but we won't know unless we try so let's get started. Some of us can put up flyers while the rest can get us into the newspapers. *She and the others split up to get their jobs done* I just hope that after all this is done, we'll finally have a mayor that doesn't mind us being overweight because a mayor that hates us being overweight will take down all our hard work," said Starlight. [Elsewhere…]

"No mayor will come work for porky ponies like you all," laughed Stella.

**To be continued…**


	10. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P10

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (10)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"Oh the paper's here. *she picks up the paper and opens it. What's this? Pudgyville is for the lazy and stupid who don't know about diet and proper exercise? Alright, we must meet in our clubhouse," said Bright Eyes. [Inside their clubhouse…]

"Attention, everyone. Bright Eyes has some important news to share," said Starlight tapping on a tea cup.

"I found this article in today's paper. It talks about how we just sit around doing nothing and uses the photos we saw the other day as proof," explained Bright Eyes.

"The mayor needs to know about this," stated Bon Bon.

"Who exactly **is** our mayor?" asked Clover.

"Well it **was** the same pony that helped make the home for the Green-Winged Songbirds' home a national landmark but he's since passed away so I don't know what this town or Ponyville will do to replace him," said Bright Eyes.

"No mayor will come work for porky ponies like you all," laughed Stella.[That night, at Clover's house…]

"Alright, do we have everything up and ready?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Absolutely," said Melody.

"Ditto," said Starlight.

"Ready to go," agreed Bon Bon.

"Good. Thanks for letting us sleep over, Clover. Your house was closer than our usual clubhouse," said Bright Eyes.

"It was my mom that really allowed it. I would've let you guys come over any time," said Clover.

"No trouble at all. Clover said it was important so really I couldn't refuse," said Clover's mom.

"Well tomorrow we see what happens. For now, we sleep," said Bright Eyes.

"Night, Bright Eyes," said Bon Bon.

"Night, Bon Bon," said Sweetheart.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," said Bon Bon.

"Goodnight, Ms Clover," said Starlight.

"Goodnight all," said Clover's mom leaving the room. *Everyone sleeps* [The next morning…]

"Clover, time for school," called her mother.

"Wake up everybody, the bus is here," said Clover.

"Guess we'll just have to wear what we have on now for the day," said Melody as they all scramble onto the bus.

"I think we just made it. We aren't even there yet and I'm already beat," said Bon Bon.

"You're beat? I put on about a pound last night," said Patch. *A sudden vibration begins from underneath the bus*

"I think we're not the only thing beat around here," said Starlight. *The bus grinds to a halt*

"Sorry folks, can't go any further until the bus is fixed. If you don't want to be late, you're going to have to walk the rest of the way," said Ed the bus driver. *The others moan, get off the bus and begin the remaining walk to the school* [At the school…]

"Where are they? They're never this late," said Hackney concerned. *The class comes in the door tired out*

"Our bus broke down, Ms Hackney and that's why we're late," explained Bright Eyes.

"How unfortunate. I think your current weights might be part of the reason," replied Hackney.

"We **did** recently put on a couple of pounds," said Starlight.

"We may have to bike ride over here now," said Bon Bon.

"Me, bike ride? That won't even be remotely comfortable," protested Melody.

"I think I have an idea," said Hackney. [Later that day…]

"Cool, this means we don't have to actually be in class anymore," said Patch.

"I'm glad you like it, Patch but you all still need your education and I'll be sending each lecture to you all each day, at least until the bus is fixed," said Hackney in the video.

"One pony's laziness lead to another pony's good idea. Thanks Ms Hackney," thought Starlight.


	11. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P11

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (11)

[At Patch's house…] *Patch's phone rings*

"Hello?" questioned Patch after picking up the phone.

"Patch dahling, how wonderful. Have you gotten your mail yet? There should be an invitation waiting," said Rainbow Dash on the other end of the phone line.

"Invitation? To what?" asked Patch.

"A very special pony has invited the entire Pudgyville town to a pool party at his house today," explained Rainbow Dash.

"Wow, a pool party from a special pony. I'd better check now. *she runs to the mailbox* Aha, found it!" said Patch.

"You there, Patch dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I'm still here and with my invite," answered Patch.

"Splendid, hope to see you there. I've already called the others. Bye-bye, dear," said Rainbow Dash. *she hangs up the phone, followed quickly by Patch at her end*

"Mom, look what the mailpony brought me, an invite to a pool party!" said Patch excitedly.

"Well let's see here, dear. Dear Pudgyville'er, you are cordially invited to a special pool party this afternoon at 3PM. Sounds like fun. Anyone else going?" replied Patch's mother.

"According to Rainbow Dash, everyone in this town is invited," recalled Patch.

"I see well I'm too busy here to go so why don't you have fun?" suggested Patch's mom.

"YES, thanks mom," said Patch jumping up and down excitedly and heading off.

"Be back before your father comes back at 8PM," called her mother.

"I will," called Patch back. [Just outside the house of the pool party…]

"Guess this is it," said Melody. *They head inside*

"Wonderful, you all made it. Please come in and have a dip in the pool, just don't get the suit wet," said Eduardo, the pool party host.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what's the occasion for this pool party?" asked Starlight getting into the pool with the others.

"Why your newspaper ad of course. In more ways than one you all look like a fine group," answered Eduardo.

"Thanks but aren't you coming in too?" asked Melody.

"Oh no, no, this your party and besides it keeps my suit clean," replied Eduardo.

"So what exactly do you plan to do as mayor of our town?" asked Bon Bon.

"Attending to any and all problems in this town. Your records have shown that you've had a couple of naysayers about your weight. As an admirer of ponies your weight, I cannot allow that. If they can't be nice to you all as you are, then they shouldn't be in the town at all," replied Eduardo.

"You really admire our weights?" questioned Sweetheart.

"Absolutely, I say there's nothing better than a pony with a soft belly over the waistline," said Eduardo. *Sweetheart blushes*

"We completely agree," said Star Catcher.

"That's what this town is for, with the ponies and being overweight and oh you know what I mean," said Skywishes.

"I think you'll see that I'll make a fine mayor for this town," said Eduardo.

"All for allowing this pony to be our mayor, say 'I'," said Starlight.

"I" said everyone else together.

"Great, great. So is there any other problems going in this town, seeing as how your mayor problem is now solved?" replied Eduardo.

"We've got some kind of group that is spreading lies about us and use our pictures as shown from this newspaper article," said Bright Eyes handing over the said newspaper article.

"This is an outrage! How dare they think you all act this way! I will not stand for this one bit! Tomorrow, I will find this organization and give them a run for their money," declared Eduardo.

"We'll help too, Mr uh….," started Starlight.

"Please, call me Eduardo. You ponies have a right to be overweight and those who oppose have to deal with me!" said Eduardo.


	12. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P12

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (12)

[At their houses respectively with the TV on…]

"Reports are now coming in that the town of Pudgyville now has their very own mayor to replace the one that had passed away last year named Eduardo," stated Sherry of WGAIN News.

"So that must've been what that pool party was all about," concluded Melody's mom.

"No kidding, you have someone to run this town?" asked Bright Eyes' mom.

"The best part is he loves our weight as much as we do," said Bright Eyes.

"I just hope he's a pony of his word," said Bright Eyes' mother.

"Tell me, what are your goals for this town?" asked Sherry to Eduardo.

"These ponies have a bit of a predicament on their hooves and I'm stepping in to bring that to an end. Ponies shouldn't care if other ponies want to be fat, at least not in the sense of being disgusted by it. I'll even be sure they have the money to keep their weigh as is," replied Eduardo.

"You also approve of their weight?" questioned Sherry.

"Approve? I LOVE their weight. These ponies do what most ponies never even give a second **thought** of doing. I wholeheartedly enjoy their passion for pudge," answered Eduardo.

"There you have it, folks, Eduardo is indeed Pudgyville's new mayor and is proud of what these ponies do," said Sherry. [That evening, at the clubhouse…]

"Wasn't he just great talking about his appreciation for this town **and** us?" asked Melody.

"Sure was, it's nice to know we have a mayor that'll be willing to care for us," said Starlight.

"Kinda too bad we don't really have a lot going on to see how he handles things," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm sure something will happen where his attention is needed," said Starlight. [In their submarine…]

"Something **will** happen and while you all have a mayor, he'll be no match for our plan but hey, he'd probably fondle over your bulk instead of actually doing anything to stop us," said Stella.

"We must get our plan through without him noticing," protested Stephanie.

"It already is, Steph," said Mary.

"So far, it's not working," muttered Stephanie.

"Good plans take time to work and this **is** a good plan. Though we'll need to start Phase 2 to make it work," said Stella.

"What exactly **is** Phase 2?" asked Stephanie.

"We need to get these ponies slimmed down to an appropriate weight and that'll come when we get the PPHB on the line.

"PPHB?" questioned Mary.

"It stands for Ponyville Protocol for Healthy Bodies. Under section 1, paragraph 3, line 2, it says that 'Ponies overweight must be removed immediately for removal of excess body fat'," explained Stella.

"So they've violated a rule from that rulebook? Oh this'll be quite a surprise for them," grinned Stephanie.

"They've been violating this rule for three years now and they don't even know it," added Mary.

"That's precisely why it'll remove them for quite a long time because not only will they be reduced to a slimmer size but they'll be serving time in jail for their rulebook violations," said Stella.

"Let's get that started now," said Stephanie.

"I'll give the call since I came up with this plan," said Stella *she dials the number and the phone rings on the other end*

"Hello?" asked the manger of PPHB, Brandon.

"I'd like to report a series of ponies that are violating your rules about being overweight in the town of Pudgyville," told Stella.

"Any proof this, Miss?" asked Brandon.

"We've got plenty of photos to share," replied Stella.

"Bring them when we arrive," ordered Brandon.

"With pleasure. See you there, bye," agreed Stella. *She and Brandon hang up*

"So what's the result?" asked Mary.

"They're coming and so are we. Bring the photos too. We'll be making history," replied Stella.

**To be continued…**


	13. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P13

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (13)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"Wasn't he just great talking about his appreciation for this town **and** us?" asked Melody.

"Kinda too bad we don't really have a lot going on to see how he handles things," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm sure something will happen where his attention is needed," said Starlight. [In their submarine…]

"I'd like to report a series of ponies that are violating your rules about being overweight in the town of Pudgyville," told Stella.

"Any proof this, Miss?" asked Brandon.

"We've got plenty of photos to share," replied Stella.

"Bring them when we arrive," ordered Brandon.

"They're coming and so are we. Bring the photos too. We'll be making history," replied Stella. [At Melody's house…]

"What's gotten into you ponies? I understand your passion for being overweight but this is ridiculous," remarked Melody's mother.

"It's okay mom, really," insisted Melody.

"Okay? I watched you struggle to even **walk**. You're in no condition to be that overweight. I'm afraid I'll have to take you all to the hospital to see if any of you developed anything serious now come on. [At the hospital…]

"What do we have here?" asked Melanie, the hospital's head nurse.

"These ponies need liposuction right away," answered Melody's mother.

"Lipo-what!" questioned Bon Bon.

"Don't worry, Bon Bon, you'll be back to your normal fat selves in no time," answered Melody's mother.

"WAIT, HOLD EVERYTHING!" yelled a voice. *Everyone turns to see who came in*

"What's going on here?" asked Melanie.

"There is no need to have them take that grueling road to recovery with that procedure," replied Lily.

"Why's that?" asked Melody's mom.

"My magic horn can make it go away but it'll take a few weeks to reverse it but you will all lose about one to two pounds per week," explained Lily.

"Well, a few weeks **is** a long time but it'll mean there isn't a painful recovery and besides, it'd be expensive to give you all liposuction surgery," stated Melody's mom.

"If that lipo-whatever it was was going to be that bad, I'm glad for Lily to help us out," said Clover.

"Me too," said the others. [Later that night…]

"Guess we just have to put up with this weight for a few weeks but it'll be easier as the weeks pass. Can't say that I'll miss being **this** fat. This would be enough to make it very uncomfortable sitting in Ms Hackney's class if she didn't arrange to have the desk and chair become separate. Heck I probably couldn't even fit, none of us would. At least we won't have to go to school for a little while, we'll just watch the lectures online since the bus is still broken anyway," said Melody. [At Bon Bon's house…]

"Dear diary, boy it's good that Lily Lightly found a cure for this because there's no way I'd want my friends to see me go forever and I don't think my body would be able to take this new weight forever. Just have to deal with it for the time being," thought Bon Bon as she wrote in her diary. [At Bright Eyes' house…]

"Probably isn't much of a point in wearing anything for the next few weeks so that this body of mine can return to a more normal fat state or I'd have nothing to wear when we finally **do** return to our considered normal," thought Bright Eyes. [At Clover's house…]

"Thank goodness this isn't permanent," said Clover's mother.

"We may have to have you eat somewhat healthy foods to help that weight drop more quickly, Clover," added Clover's father.

"Oh well, if it's for a good cause, and it is, then I guess I should follow up on that," agreed Clover. [At Starlight's house…]

"No more ice cream sundaes for me but then they're mostly for my customers anyway and speaking of which, I hope they don't notice the weight too much, even though being fat is what this town is all about. Magic or not, this will be quite the long road to recovery but at least it won't be a painful one. Just have to be patient.


	14. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P14

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (14)

[At each of their houses respectively…]

"Good morning class. I trust you are all watching this video sometime today? Today's lecture is on electricity. Now of course, you will already have that working if you are viewing this video and you probably know a little bit about electricity yourselves. Like for instance, you probably have tried the good old trick of sliding your hooves across a rug, then touching a metal object to get a brief shock. That's static electricity. The movement of your hooves across the carpet creates static and when you touch something metal, the static you stored in your body jumps to the metal. There will be a quiz online next Monday that you'll need to take by the end of the week just to see if you've been paying attention. Electricity also is powered in other things like airplanes and cars, neither of which we really have here at the moment but you'll also find electricity in batteries, which you'll use on various home equipment like the remote control for your TV. You can e-mail me your questions or problems through my e-mail address below this video. That's all for today, see you tomorrow. *The video shuts off* [Later that afternoon…]

"You know, that lecture wasn't all that bad. It reminded me that my band's equipment also uses electricity, well most of it anyway," remarked Melody.

"It showed me that we'll need to not waste electricity to protect the environment," added Bright Eyes.

"I got reminded about how dangerous it can be during a thunderstorm," said Clover.

"Good heavens, what's happened to you all?" questioned Eduardo.

"It's fine, Eduardo, we're more overweight than before but we'll be back to the more normal weight in a few weeks," assured Bright Eyes.

"Who could've done this to you?" asked Eduardo.

"We kinda did this to ourselves. We forgot our own deal to keep our weight where it was before this," explained Starlight.

"Well then I guess you'll all need my help more than ever now," said Eduardo.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?" questioned the others.

"You're ponies are all in violation of the PPHB, the Ponyville Protocol for Healthy Bodies," said Kelly a PPHB member.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eduardo.

"These photos indicate you are overweight, which is a direct violation of that protocol," explained Brandon, leader of the PPHB.

"The protocol states that ponies overweight must be removed immediately but since you all were not, you'll all face surgical removal of your excess weight and 2 years' jail time," added Aaron, PPHB's third and final member.

"What? Are you all serious?" questioned Melody.

"Can't we talk about this? You all need to know that we're in the process of losing the excess weight, most of it anyway and besides, this town was built specifically for ponies that are happy being overweight, like us," said Bright Eyes.

"Then this entire town must be demolished by rules of the protocol," replied Kelly.

"You're all to leave quietly now let's go," ordered Brandon. *The ponies sadly walk with PPHB members* [Later that night…]

"Folks, settle down. I'm sure there's a logical reason for why your daughters are not here," said Hackney.

"This is awful! Who knows who took them and what they may be doing," quivered Clover's mother.

"I have the answer. If those ponies are your daughters, they've been taken away by the PPHB or Ponyville Protocol for Healthy Bodies because of their excess weight. As your mayor, I propose we visit their headquarters and demand the release of those ponies!" explained Eduardo.

"We don't even know where that is," protested Melody's mother. [In their submarine…]

"Mission accomplished," said Mary.

"They'll never get their way out of there with the way they want to see themselves," added Stephanie.

"Checkmate, Pudgyville Porkers, we've beaten your stupid town for good!" laughed Stella.

**To be continued…**


	15. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P15

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (15)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"Good heavens, what's happened to you all?" questioned Eduardo.

"We kinda did this to ourselves. We forgot our own deal to keep our weight where it was before this," explained Starlight.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

"You're ponies are all in violation of the PPHB, the Ponyville Protocol for Healthy Bodies," said Kelly a PPHB member.

"You're all to leave quietly now let's go," ordered Brandon. *The ponies sadly walk with PPHB members* [Later that night…]

"Checkmate, Pudgyville Porkers, we've beaten your stupid town for good!" laughed Stella. [At PPHB HQ…]

"Excuse me, sir but we didn't know about your protocol," said Bright Eyes.

"An unlikely story because when this town was created, you agreed none of the ponies would be overweight when the contract was signed," protested Brandon.

"That was ages ago and with our previous mayor, who isn't alive anymore," replied Melody.

"Well then I happen to have a copy of your contract right here. After all, **I'm** the one who wrote it," snapped Brandon.

"So you're prejudiced against ponies enjoying life in the fat world?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"Prejudice is such a strong word. We're more along the lines of unhappy with your choices," explained Brandon.

"Why not let it go and allow us to be the way we currently are?" asked Bon Bon.

"You have no idea what it takes to run this type of business, filly," said Aaron.

"We brought you here because of our concerns for your health," added Kelly.

"Not to mention **your** lack of concern for obesity," added Brandon.

"We aren't going to get that fat, we just want to be plump," explained Bright Eyes.

"Well things don't always go according to plan, just look at yourselves now," replied Aaron.

"We know the consequences of being overweight. Our school teacher Ms Hackney taught them to us a few days ago," said Starlight.

"Whether you all do or not makes no difference. You know why you're here and it's time for you all to lose that unnecessary disgusting bulk you all possess," said Kelly.

"Oh please, you don't like how we look so you're going to force us to look the way you want? Didn't anyone tell you to accept people or ponies for who they are and not what they look like?" questioned Melody.

"Why should we care what **you** think?" bellowed Aaron.

"Especially when all you ponies think about is being unhealthy," added Brandon.

"That's in no way true at all. We learn from our school teacher Ms Hackney every day at school. She teaches us all about how things work," protested Bon Bon.

"Too bad you don't know how things work **here**," snapped Brandon.

"Are you sure about that? You might want to read your **own** fine print," said Bright Eyes.

"Gimme that!" ordered Brandon snapping the document out of Bright Eyes' hooves. *He reads the fine print*

"You should've known that your own rules can be null and void if we have a written legal document that allows us to live as we want," said Bright Eyes.

"Only one problem, NONE of you have such a thing," barked Aaron.

"Plus since we made the rules, we can change them," added Kelly.

"You ponies are ridiculous! Now you're thinking about **cheating** to get what you want? Be reasonable and accept the fact that there was a hole in your rulebook that we found," stated Melody.

"That's enough out of ALL of you! Aaron, prepare the Gain Drain 2000," ordered Brandon. *Aaron starts up the machine*

"You can all kiss your beloved fat and town goodbye!" laughed Aaron dragging the machine ever closer to the ponies.

**To be continued….**


	16. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P16

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (16)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"Excuse me, sir but we didn't know about your protocol," said Bright Eyes.

"Well then I happen to have a copy of your contract right here. After all, **I'm** the one who wrote it," snapped Brandon.

"Oh please, you don't like how we look so you're going to force us to look the way you want? Didn't anyone tell you to accept people or ponies for who they are and not what they look like?" questioned Melody.

"That's enough out of ALL of you! Aaron, prepare the Gain Drain 2000," ordered Brandon. *Aaron starts up the machine*

"You can all kiss your beloved fat and town goodbye!" laughed Aaron dragging the machine ever closer to the ponies. *The doors slam open*

"Who's there?" asked Brandon.

"All of us and we demand you release our daughters," replied Melody's mom.

"You foals signed a contract and now you're forced to do as we tell you. Guess none of you read the fine print," snapped Kelly.

"Oh yes we did and we also saw the finer print," replied Clover's mom.

"The print that states the above is null and void if the town has a mayor, which it does and did when you tried to change those ponies simply because they were not your type," added Starlight's mom.

"As mayor of Pudgyville, I demand you all to close down your company at once!" ordered Eduardo.

"You don't have the authority," protested Kelly.

"Actually, I do because White Horse passed a law forbidding ponies to be altered unless they choose to be," replied Eduardo. [In their submarine…]

"This can't be happening! Now our entire plan is a bust!" declared Stephanie.

"Not necessarily. We still have Plan B and this is one that we aren't forcing upon them," stated Stella.

"What about Plan A, though? **We're** the whole reason those ponies were arrested in the first place," protested Mary.

"Quiet! They don't have to know that. We'll just start with Plan B then," said Stella. [Back in Pudgyville…]

"Thanks to Eduardo, we have our town back," said Melody.

"I did what had to be done and yes I got that law passed," said Eduardo.

"We're very thankful for all your efforts," said Melody's mom.

"Well you all helped so I have you to thank as well," said Eduardo.

"We're all thankful that our daughters have been returned safely to us," said Clover's father.

"We're glad to be back too," said Bright Eyes.

"We should all celebrate at the ice cream shop," suggested Starlight.

"Oh I think we've all had enough for a little while, Starlight," said Melody's mother.

"Well okay, later guys," replied Starlight.

"Later Clover," said Bright Eyes.

"Bye Starlight," said Melody.

"See ya Bon Bon," said Patch.

"Bye," said the rest simultaneously.

"Boy was that an adventure for a lifetime," said Melody.

"Well your adventure isn't done yet for you have to slim down a bit young lady," said Melody's mom.

"That's true, mom," replied Melody. [Back in their submarine…]

"Allow us to help you lose weight, and any reason to call you a member of your own town," said Stella.

"Tomorrow we introduce our beverage to the market and watch their success and probably popularity drop," added Mary.

"What about if non overweight ponies drink it?" asked Stephanie.

"It'll taste like normal pineapple juice to them and will have no effect on their bodies unless they're allergic or something. We can give it to each of them personally but we'll have to be in disguise," said Stella.

"By the time the drink takes effect, they'll drop weight faster than Tae-Bo programs," grinned Stephanie. *They all laugh simultaneously*


	17. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P17

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (17)

[Outside Ponyville Market…]

"There, all ready to go….down their throats that is," thought Stella. *She and the other two head back to their submarine* [Back inside their submarine…]

"Now we wait for them to come," said Stephanie.

"Wait? I **hate** waiting," complained Mary.

"What did I say earlier?" asked Stella. *Mary sighs*

"Good plans take time," moaned Mary.

"Glad you at least remember that," muttered Stella.

"Here comes a pony now," pointed Stephanie.

"Her mom is picking up the container….," started Mary.

"…she's about to put it in her basket…..," continued Stephanie.

"WHAT? She put it back?" questioned Mary and Stephanie simultaneously.

"Relax, that's just one pony. There are many in that blubber bowl of a town," said Stella.

"Another pony at 2 o'clock," said Stephanie.

"It's only 10 AM," protested Mary.

"It's an expression," explained Stephanie.

"Will you two get your hooves out of your ears and focus? That pony is planning to buy our product!" bellowed Stella.

"So she is," remarked Mary.

"Wait a minute, she's putting it back," said Stephanie.

"So what? That leaves more for the others to buy. Besides, I doubt she needed that anyway. They're meant for unfit ponies and one pony buying it that doesn't need to lose weight is one less for where we need another pony to buy it," said Stella. [At Ponyville Market…]

"Ah, look Melody, Plump Pineapple. Says it'll help you gain weight but that's not something you or I need anyway," said Melody's mom.

"You can say that again," replied Melody. [Later that day inside their submarine…]

"Not one single buy. Not a single buy of our product!" muttered Stella.

"Maybe try Plan C?" suggested Mary.

"I don't **have** a Plan C!" yelled Stella.

"Someone bought our drink!" shouted Stephanie.

"Yes indeed and it appears as they're skinny when they don't want to be," added Stella.

"How can you tell?" asked Mary.

"Just look at their expression. They're happy to buy it and more importantly they **want** to gain access to the town, which pretty much only allows overweight ponies to live or ponies wanting to gain weight but are currently skinny," explained Stella.

"We just made a sale," said Stephanie happily.

"Not enough to do anything big though," warned Stella.

"What if they need more of our beverage?" asked Mary.

"We'll make more, duh," replied Stephanie.

"Oh, right," realized Mary.

"We're going to be rich! That's an entire box of our product going into the store! We **did** make that much and we get pretty much every dollar in the purchase. There are about 10 cartridges per box and since each cartridge costs $6.99, we'll have about $70 per box," exclaimed Stella.

"Not if we don't sell more than one carton of Plump Pineapple," protested Mary.

"We will, don't worry, Mary," assured Stephanie.

"How can you be so sure? None of the ponies are buying, except for that one and we've been at this all day," complained Mary.

"Would you look at that, someone bought the entire rest of the box," observed Stella.

"What would any pony do with that much?" asked Stephanie.

"Who cares as long as we get the money?" questioned Mary.

"We won't give up **that** easily. We'll be sure to drop the pudge in Pudgyville," grinned Stella.


	18. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P18

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (18)

[At their clubhouse…]

"This meeting of the clubhouse is for us to tell about how our weight loss to be our normal plump bellies is going. This will be a bit of encouragement if for whatever reason it's going a bit slow for you. For me, I've lost about 2 pounds so far and I can already see a difference in which my belly folds less when I sit down. I also compared my clothes to see if there was a chance they could fit and while I'm not there yet, I can see they'll fit better now than a week ago," said Starlight.

"I notice better movement as I walk with 2 less pounds literally weighing me down. Can't put anything on yet but soon that'll change," stated Melody.

"Good luck, Melody and Starlight. I have just a bit more energy than before with those first two pounds absent. It's still a bit of a struggle to walk like Melody but we just have to keep going and we'll make it through this," said Bright Eyes.

"Well I truly think Teddy approves of me being a bit skinnier now than before because he doesn't like that my belly goes between my hooves and to be really truly honest, I don't either. I think I'm encouraging myself but Teddy is encouraging me too so all the better reason to keep going," said Sweetheart.

"I'm not exactly having a ton of success. Sure it's coming off but it takes me more to lose one pound for the same it probably took for you all to lose twice that," sighed Clover.

"You'll get there, Clover. Losing those two pounds is like an adventure for me because it's like I achieved a goal and it makes it more fun," said Patch.

"I've had to lay off the sweets to get my 2 pounds to drop and boy it's not easy because of my love for chocolate but I'm getting by so far," said Bon Bon.

"We still have a bit of a ways to go but don't give up, we'll be fit-to-be-fat in no time. Thanks for coming to the meeting guys, later," said Starlight leaving.

"Bye Starlight," said the others. [Elsewhere…]

"Oh dear, dahlings, this isn't healthy at all," said Rainbow Dash.

"It doesn't do any good to have **this** much pink without being able to show it off well," added Pinkie Pie.

"None of us pegasus ponies can fly being this much overweight," said Star Catcher.

"Nope, not at all," whistled Thistle Wishes.

"You guys gained too?" questioned Lickety Split.

"We absolutely positively did and it's just not as much fun," answered Pinkie Pie.

"Too much green," added Minty.

"What's wrong? Why haven't any of you lost any weight this past week? Weren't you with those others?" asked Eduardo.

"We didn't want to go with those other ponies that were taken away to lose the weight," explained Pinkie Pie.

"I wonder if that other pony could help you? She had a horn and used her magic to create an antidote so to speak that would slowly reverse the weight gain to their normal state," suggested Eduardo.

"What'd she look like besides having a horn?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I have no idea. I'm only going by what I heard but I'm sure the others know who I mean," replied Eduardo.

"Then we have to find them," said Lickety Split. *They race off* [Back with the Tales gang…]

"Call me crazy but I think we have to eat healthy if we really want the weight to drop," said Bright Eyes.

"You know, that isn't crazy at all, it might work and I hope it does so I can fit into that tight Rockin' Beats outfit again," replied Melody.

"More importantly, it'll give us the waistline that lets our clothes become wearable again without tearing," said Starlight.

"Starlight's right, the last thing we want is for us to outgrow what we bought two weeks ago," added Bright Eyes.

"Keep at, everyone and we'll meet back at the clubhouse in another week. You'll do better next time, Clover, see you all later," said Starlight. *They all head their separate ways*

"A long way to go still but an even longer celebration afterwards," thought Patch.


	19. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P19

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (19)

[At Melody's house…]

"Melody...you're…..eating healthy?" questioned her mother.

"Yeah, mom, but only until my weight reaches normal fatness," replied Melody eating an apple.

"I was going to say because after wanting to be an unhealthy pony it would've been unusual for you to start wanting to become fit. Glad you at least understand too much of a good thing is bad," explained her mother.

"Of course. Well I'm off to see my friends," said Melody.

"Have fun, dear," said her mother waving goodbye. [Outside…]

"This weight is dropping fast," said Melody with the tape measure around her waist.

"You too?" questioned Starlight overhearing and walking over.

"How much have you lost?" asked Melody.

"Another two pounds," replied Starlight.

"We all feel better already," added Bright Eyes.

"We can't truly feel the weight as much anymore," said Sweetheart.

"As long as everyone can still see that we're fat, nothing else really matters," said Melody.

"I concur, you ponies are easy on the eyes," said Eduardo nearby.

"Got that right," said Ace arriving.

"Nothing better than coming home from school to be with my plump girlfriend," added Teddy.

"Teddy you tease," said Sweetheart blushing.

"I'm not teasing, I mean it," insisted Teddy.

"It's okay, Teddy, Lancer feels the same way about Bright Eyes, don't you, Lancer?" assured Ace.

"Well yeah, except for the girlfriend part but I'd hang out with Bright Eyes even if she weren't overweight," replied Lancer.

"Ah, these ponies must want to see you," said Eduardo seeing the other group of ponies approach.

"How do you know?" asked Bon Bon.

"They told me they hadn't lost the weight yet," explained Eduardo.

"Oh right, they weren't with us when we fought for our right to stay fat," recalled Melody.

"It's only fair that we help them too because they're our friends," said Bright Eyes. *the other ponies arrive out of breath*

"Phew, just walking is a workout," panted Pinkie Pie.

"Agreed, dahling," added Rainbow Dash.

"Good thing it's never all that hot here," said Minty.

"Do you all know the pony Eduardo was talking about?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Lily Lightly. She used her magic to cause a temporary reversal of our weight," replied Bright Eyes.

"Temporary? Does that mean the weight will come back?" asked Sunny-Daze.

"Actually it means the weight will drop to a point," explained Lily.

"Will you use your magic on us too?" asked Minty.

"Why sure but you all need to know that the weight won't just fall off overnight. It'll take weeks to reverse it but it will stop when your normal belly flab is restored," answered Lily.

"Plus it's also a good idea to add some healthy foods to your diet so that the weight falls off a bit faster," recommended Starlight.

"Stand back, everyone," ordered Lily. *The others crowd around Lily from a distance as Lily uses her magic on the other ponies then stops*

"Nothing happened," protested Pinkie Pie.

"You'll notice by the end of the week that you've lost weight. Just be patient," assured Lily.

"When we're all back to our normal body shapes, we should have a big party to celebrate," suggested Pinkie Pie.

"Well we'll be there first but we'll gladly wait for you because a party sounds like a great way to reward ourselves for a job well done," said Bright Eyes. [In their submarine…]

"We'll be the ones having a party and as members of the Calorie Stealers, we'll succeed" said Stella.

**To be continued…**


	20. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P20

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (20)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"This weight is dropping fast," said Melody with the tape measure around her waist.

"We all feel better already," added Bright Eyes.

"As long as everyone can still see that we're fat, nothing else really matters," said Melody.

"I concur, you ponies are easy on the eyes," said Eduardo nearby.

"Got that right," said Ace arriving.

"When we're all back to our normal body shapes, we should have a big party to celebrate," suggested Pinkie Pie.

"Well we'll be there first but we'll gladly wait for you because a party sounds like a great way to reward ourselves for a job well done," said Bright Eyes. [In their submarine…]

"We'll be the ones having a party and as members of the Calorie Stealers, we'll succeed" said Stella. [At the beach….]

"Aw my painting is messed up from the added weight," complained Star Swirl.

"Maybe it'll fix itself when the weight is lost?" suggested Starbeam.

"I hope so, it signifies who I am," replied Star Swirl.

"If not, you can wear the extra shirt I bought at PUDGE's online store because I couldn't bear to see any pony friend of mine be down," said Starbeam.

"That'd be great, thank you Starbeam," replied Star Swirl joyfully.

"The only thing is you won't be able to wear it until the weight goes down but now you'll have something to work for," said Starbeam.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Starbeam," replied Star Swirl.

"No problem, Star Swirl. Guess we'd better continue working if you know what I mean," answered Starbeam.

"Sure do. This big belly of mine, I'm gonna make it shrink," stated Star Swirl. *The two ponies split up* [Later that night…]

"Getting there but not ready to put on clothes again," said Melody. *she sleeps* [The next morning…]

"Who do we have here? I don't believe I saw you before besides the party the other day," said Eduardo.

"I'm Lickety Split," said Lickety Split.

"I don't doubt that all with the mark on your hip," replied Eduardo.

"It's my cutie mark," explained Lickety Split.

"So that's what this whole cutie mark thing is. Oh and what a marvelous belly you have there," said Eduardo.

"It is pretty nice isn't it?" replied Lickety Split giving her belly a slight jiggle.

"It must be the best I've seen here," stated Eduardo.

"All thanks to the diet of sundaes and milkshakes," said Lickety Split giving her belly another rub. [At their clubhouse…]

"Everyone, Melody has proposed an idea to help decrease the weight in another fashion when we aren't hungry called belly dancing," announced Starlight.

"Well, I suppose that could work but isn't that generally for skinny ponies?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Who says all belly dancing ponies need to be fit?" questioned Melody.

"I don't know if I've ever heard of a belly dancing pony," said Bon Bon.

"Melody says it's all in the balance, which for us is key, especially with added weight," explained Starlight.

"I guess we could give it a try. Do we know of any places that offer this?" asked Clover.

"Madame Persheral used to do ballet but I've heard she now does belly dancing for unfit ponies," said Starlight.

"Not her, she's strict. There's no way she'd allow us to take part," moaned Clover.

"We won't know until we try," said Melody.

"First I think we'd better ask our parents," suggested Bright Eyes. *Everyone nods in agreement*

"Why do I think this will not end well?" questioned Clover to herself.


	21. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P21

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (21)

[At Clover's house…]

"So let me get this straight, you all want to take belly dancing classes to lose the weight?" questioned Clover's father.

"It's more about speeding up the process of losing the weight," corrected Bright Eyes.

"I see and your parents are okay with this?" asked Clover's father.

"They think it's a wonderful idea," said Melody.

"The thing is, Clover, are **you** up to this?" asked Clover's father.

"Well not exactly but I think it will help," replied Clover.

"Do any of you know the price for taking one of her belly dancing classes?" asked Bon Bon to her friends.

"If none of you know, that'd be great to find out," suggested Clover's father.

"I researched her classes and they're free for young ponies like us," replied Bright Eyes.

"Great so even if for whatever reason you don't like it, no money was wasted," remarked Clover's mother.

"You have great parents, Clove," said Patch. *They all leave*

"Have fun, Clover," called Clover's mother. [Outside The Madame Persheral Belly Dancing Studio…]

"Well we'd better see when her classes start too," advised Starlight.

"There's a sign on the door that says she has classes today even from 5PM to 6PM," pointed Bright Eyes. *The door opens*

"Welcome to my Belly Dancing Studio. I trust you all want to learn belly dancing, no?" said Persheral. (Madame Persheral for short).

"Yes m'am," replied all of them together.

"Magnefique but wait, you ponies are much too unfit to take part," replied Persheral.

"What do you mean? Isn't belly dancing a weight loss program?" asked Bon Bon.

"Oui, however my studio requires all ponies to be fit or they will never last through my hour long classes. I suggest you all come back when you're more fit," answered Persheral. *she closes the door and Bright Eyes sighs*

"Well, at least we tried," said Bright Eyes.

"No, we just didn't try **hard** enough," said Melody. *she knocks on the door*

"I already told you all to return ala maison," protested Persheral.

"We know but can't you make an exception for us?" begged Bon Bon.

"Pas possible! You all have no idea just how intense my classes are," snapped Persheral.

"Probably about as intense as our need to drop weight," said Bright Eyes.

"Perhaps you all can start with my video tapes that are available online at ? Your parents will have to pay for them but each one is an hour long so you'll get used to the length of time I use for my classes," suggested Persheral.

"Thanks, we might just give that a try," said Bright Eyes.

"Au revoir then," said Persheral. *she closes the door as the others leave* [At the ice cream shop…]

"What's the matter, Clover?" asked Starlight.

"I just don't like this idea of belly dancing. I'm not stable on my hooves on normal walking," moaned Clover.

"Well we don't have to take the classes and I think Clover would feel left out if we did," pondered Bright Eyes.

"Besides, we're losing weight without having to do much at all," said Melody.

"You guys can go ahead if you want to," suggested Clover.

"We wouldn't want you to feel lonely or left out so we won't take the classes if you don't want to either," said Starlight.

"Gee thanks guys," said Clover.

"We're your best friends, Clover. We all must like it together or we shouldn't do it," said Bright Eyes.

"It's like our town sign says, be fat and be happy and we're both of those," said Melody.


	22. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P22

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (22)

[At the Pudgyville Beach…]

"Wonderful news, dahlings, we're finally losing weight," announced Rainbow Dash.

"Less weight means better hoof movement and that means soon we'll be able to wear our outfits again," said Pinkie Pie.

"Too cool what Lily Lightly did," remarked Sunny-Daze.

"Very beneficial indeed. There are times where my pegasus friends and I will need to fly so dropping at least some of the weight will bring back our flying abilities, at least somewhat," said Star Catcher.

"Good thing none of our weight goes to our hooves but I guess that doesn't mean much when you have a belly that prevents putting on socks," giggled Minty.

"So that's why I haven't seen you with any socks on lately," concluded Pinkie Pie.

"It's Lickety Split dahling," announced Rainbow Dash.

"You don't appear to have put on any more weight like we have," remarked Minty.

"Nope, I know how to keep it right where I want it, literally but it won't help you all out at all though," replied Lickety Split. [Meanwhile in their submarine…]

"Dropping weight are they? Well I guess that's good but knowing them it won't be good enough for us," remarked Mary.

"I never noticed before but why are they so shiny?" asked Stephanie.

"What difference does that make when they're fat slobs?" questioned Stella.

"How could you have not noticed? It's probably what makes them the brightest thing in that town," replied Mary.

"You probably weren't paying attention and that's not a bad thing since that's not important with us. How about we try a little mind control on them?" said Stella.

"Where exactly would you be able to broadcast such a thing?" asked Mary.

"These ponies use Internet so we can broadcast it online in addition to TV," replied Stella.

"How will they not know it's us? It's not like they won't remember the time we tried to remove the calories from them two years ago," protested Stephanie.

"We can't use our Calorie Stealer outfits or they're sure to know it's us," stated Mary.

"You sure about that? It **was** after all two years ago. Maybe they forgot?" questioned Stephanie.

"I doubt that. These ponies may not have a care in the world for obesity but I'm sure they'd have no trouble remembering us," replied Stella.

"What exactly would mind control do?" asked Mary.

"That would in a way force the ponies to drop all their weight, including what they consider a normal weight for their town," explained Stella.

"Do you think it'd really work?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course it will, you just haven't been told what I'll do and I'll do that now. It'll be a news report that tells about a law passed that requires all ponies to be skinny or be arrested," replied Stella.

"Isn't that like what the PPHB did?" questioned Mary.

"In a way, yes but it's a bit more extreme now because they won't be sent to some health club, they'll be sent to jail," answered Stella.

"That **would** likely encourage them to lose weight, more than they planned but what if they don't believe it?" asked Stephanie.

"It'll be their own fault because my father is a police officer and if he hears this news report, he'll be sure to keep an eye on it and will respond immediately to find ponies that aren't following this law," stated Stella.

"Now we definitely know not to mess with you," said Mary.

"If we're going to do this, we need to somehow hijack TVs and internet broadcasts, or better yet just newspapers," said Stella.

"If we do just newspapers, then we don't need any fancy equipment and it won't take much time to complete," pondered Stephanie.

"When this takes hold, victory will finally be ours," proclaimed Mary.

**To be continued…**


	23. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P23

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (23)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II:

"Wonderful news, dahlings, we're finally losing weight," announced Rainbow Dash.

"Very beneficial indeed. There are times where my pegasus friends and I will need to fly so dropping at least some of the weight will bring back our flying abilities, at least somewhat," said Star Catcher.

"We can't use our Calorie Stealer outfits or they're sure to know it's us," stated Mary.

"I doubt that. These ponies may not have a care in the world for obesity but I'm sure they'd have no trouble remembering us," replied Stella.

"What exactly would mind control do?" asked Mary.

"That would in a way force the ponies to drop all their weight, including what they consider a normal weight for their town," explained Stella.

"When this takes hold, victory will finally be ours," proclaimed Mary.

"Tomorrow is it and I've already sent in the article to the newspaper writers," said Stella.

"The best part is, we'll be able to see what goes on from here," said Stephanie.

"It's all thanks to a hidden device above their town," added Stella. [The next day at the Pudgyville Salon…]

"Check out today's newspaper, we're in the paper again," said Starlight.

"I hope it's better news than last time," remarked Melody.

"It says there's a law to take effect that forbids ponies from being overweight," said Bright Eyes.

"That's crazy, why would they do such a thing?" questioned Bon Bon.

"Does it say who wrote it?" asked Melody.

"A Pudgyville reporter wrote it but somehow I don't quite believe that because if they were a real reporter, they'd provide proof and there isn't any here," replied Bright Eyes.

"So how do we know it's true or not?" asked Bon Bon.

"We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open to anything," said Bright Eyes.

"Attention all Pudgyville ponies, you are hereby ordered to drop all excess weight or be put under arrest," announced a voice with a bullhorn.

"Does that count as proof?" asked Clover.

"I don't know, Clover but we're about to find out," replied Starlight. *They head outside*

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" asked Eduardo.

"Sir, that's none of your business as you do not meet our criteria for this new law," answered the voice.

"As mayor of this town, I demand you show yourself!" ordered Eduardo.

"You've got more important issues to attend to like somehow getting your town's population to be fit," replied the voice.

"What right do you have to force my town's ponies to be denied their rights to be fat?" asked Eduardo.

"Either make your ponies become fit or there will be severe consequences!" yelled the voice.

"Just what is going on here? You think you have the right to tell us how we can and can't be or how we can and can't run our lives?" questioned Melody.

"Melody's right, you have no business in determining our lives like this. That's **our** business so stay out of here!" yelled Eduardo.

"Or what? That law has the authority over you all so there's not a thing you fat slobs can do," said voice 2.

"Is that so? Well we can take this to court and that's just what we'll do. We'll fight for this town to contain the bodies of overweight ponies," snapped Eduardo.

"You're taking this to a court decision in which you will be brought to trial by Judge Hammerhooves, the one pony that decides all court decisions? Ha, well aren't we in a mood to fail twice! We'll see you all in court then," said the voice. *She and the other pony leave*

"I sure hope we really **can** win this case," said Melody sadly.

"We will, don't you worry. When that case closes, we'll have won!" proclaimed Eduardo.

**To be continued…**


	24. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P24

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (24)

Previously on Battle of the Bulge II…

"Check out today's newspaper, we're in the paper again," said Starlight.

"It says there's a law to take effect that forbids ponies from being overweight," said Bright Eyes.

"That's crazy, why would they do such a thing?" questioned Bon Bon.

"Attention all Pudgyville ponies, you are hereby ordered to drop all excess weight or be put under arrest," announced a voice with a bullhorn.

"I sure hope we really **can** win this case," said Melody sadly.

"We will, don't you worry. When that case closes, we'll have won!" proclaimed Eduardo.

"What exactly do we truly have as evidence other than a newspaper article?" asked Sweetheart.

"She's right, we wouldn't have enough evidence on this alone to win the case," added Starlight.

"The thing is, if this other pony can't back up their info either, then the whole case is closed right then and there. We may have more proof than we think we do so let's head over and see what happens," said Eduardo. [At Hammerhooves' Court Room…]

"You may all be seated. The case of Pudgyville vs PLUMP is now in session. Will the accused Eduardo please make a statement?" stated Hammerhooves. *The audience sits down*

"Yes, your honor. Fillies and Gentlecolts of the jury, you must know that this new law is unreasonable. They deserve the right to live how they want to, even if that's being overweight because it makes them happy. This law is violating their rights as ponies for this town," replied Eduardo.

"Will PLUMP make a statement?" requested Hammerhooves.

"That's the group that snapped their photos of us earlier," whispered Bright Eyes to Eduardo.

"Absolutely your honor. As members of PLUMP, we strive to make sure ponies are having a healthy lifestyle. It's just not right to have ponies with their plump bellies poking out over too-small outfits walking around in public," said the voice.

"Your honor, it has come to my attention that the group PLUMP is purposefully trying to force these ponies to lose weight by making up stories and posting stolen pictures in the newspaper. Melody, the newspaper please. *Melody hands him the newspaper* This newspaper features three stolen photos and an article that says that these ponies are lazy, which is totally untrue. I would like to have one of my defendants speak now, if I could your honor," said Eduardo.

"Make it quick," stated Hammerhooves.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts of the jury, what my accuser named Eduardo has said is entirely true and shows that PLUMP is discriminating against ponies of a different weight," stated Bright Eyes.

"Does PLUMP have a response?" asked Hammerhooves. *The doors burst open*

"Alright, nopony move!" ordered the police.

"What's going on?" asked Melody.

"That's what **we'd** like to know," said the voice.

"The organization PLUMP is under arrest for disorderly conduct. You may remember that law that was put into place? It doesn't exist! *the audience gasps*

"Father, how could you arrest your daughter?" asked Stella.

"Wait that pony is your daughter?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"Listen missy, I don't like it when other ponies lie to the entire world by spreading some false story about a group of ponies they don't like and you have done just that," said Stella's father.

"Let her go right now, she's making a court case to have this law passed!" demanded Mary.

"Alright, enough, who are you three?" asked the policemare. *He uncovers them and the audience once again gasps*

"It's Stella and her friends, otherwise known as the Calorie Stealers from about 2 years ago," recalled Melody.

"Yes and along with her two friends, she's been after you all ever since she laid eyes on your town but now all three of them will have some jail time of their own, a year's worth to be exact. We're sorry for everything these three have put you all through. *The policemares leave with Stella and her friends*

"With no other group going against you, case closed," announced Hammerhooves. [Later that day…]

"A job well done everyone. I knew we could win that case," said Eduardo.

"It was the police that really won it for us and I'm grateful they came," said Starlight.


	25. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P25

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (25)

[At Melody's house…]

"Morning twins," said Melody.

"Hello Mewody," answered JAL and TAL together.

"Hey, you not so fat anymore, Mewody," remarked JAL.

"Now twins what I have I told you about mentioning a pony being fat?" scolded Melody's mom.

"It's alright, mom, I appreciate it actually and they're right after all," said Melody. *her mom turns to have a look*

"Why you **have** lost weight dear, that's wonderful. Now you're just about back to your old self again," stated Melody's mom.

"Guess this means I'll have to start going to school again," said Melody.

"What do you mean, dear?" asked her mother.

"Well our weight gain made the bus break down so we got Ms Hackney's lessons from her website," explained Melody.

"At least you still got the lectures and education," replied her mother. [Later that day…]

"I think we're truly nearing our original weights," said Sweetheart.

"You're right, Sweetheart. It's much easier to walk around now," said Starlight.

"We can show off our weight proudly again and boy am I glad to experience that again because I missed my tolerable plump belly that I had before," said Melody.

"Well I'll be, you're all basically back to normal, stupendous!" remarked Eduardo.

"So are we, dahlings," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, yes, yes, Pudgyville's glorious waistlines have been restored to their natural beauty," said Razzaroo.

"We have tons of ponies to thank for this like Eduardo, whom has never once given up on us and shows his appreciation for unfit ponies," said Bright Eyes.

"Those policemares also were a big help for we probably would've lost that case if they hadn't stepped in to provide the necessary evidence and to lock up the Calorie Stealers once and for all, or at least for a little while," said Bon Bon.

"Very true, Bon Bon," said Pinkie Pie.

"All the while, this has got to be our best adventure yet," said Patch.

"Well technically it isn't over yet, Patch. After all, now we should be able to return to school, provided the bus is fixed," said Bright Eyes.

"It has been fixed, Bright Eyes. In fact, it was fixed this morning but that doesn't mean I won't be posting lectures online, just in case you miss class for whatever reason or perhaps you forgot what I said and need a reminder for homework," said Hackney overhearing.

"Wow for the time it took it must've had severe problems," said Melody.

"Yes it was a pretty big problem that had many steps to ensure the bus was running again. The cause was that the total weight snapped the bus axles and therefore prevented the bus from moving forward. My my, you ponies have lost weight," replied Hackney.

"We weren't happy at the weight we were at and it wasn't all that healthy for us either," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm glad you all at least took my advice and speaking of advice, it'd be wise if you'd return to class on Monday," answered Hackney.

"Yes Ms Hackney," replied the others as Ms Hackney walks away.

"One thing's for sure, now we'll definitely be watching our weights but in terms of keeping the weight where it is," said Bright Eyes.

"I totally agree, especially now that my belly's painting is back to its normal shape," said Star Swirl.

"What a wild couple of weeks this turned out to be," remarked Melody.

"Even though I wasn't there for all of it I agree anyway. I can't believe those other ponies tried to get us to believe some phony lie about a law forbidding ponies to be overweight," said Lickety Split.

"Though like most adventures, it always turns out well in the end and this worked out well for everyone here. I'll stand proud to be this town's mayor for years to come," thought Eduardo.


	26. Battle of the Bulge II: Fit 2 be Fat P26

Battle of the Bulge II: Fit to be Fat (26)

[At school…]

"Students, it's good to have you all back in the classroom again. Even though technically I was lecturing you all from home, it's just not quite the same without seeing your faces," said Hackney.

"It's not always exciting at home either and it's good to come out and get some fresh air once in a while," said Bright Eyes.

"I completely agree, Bright Eyes," said Hackney.

"School wouldn't be the same without you, Ms Hackney. It's just not quite as good to watch you from an online video," said Starlight.

"We've learned a lot from this experience," said Bright Eyes.

"You did? What would that be?" asked Hackney.

"When it comes to weight, it's much easier to put it on than it is to get rid of it," said Melody.

"Not only that but you have to go the next size up for just about everything including food," said Bon Bon.

"Plus it puts much stress on your body because you're carrying extra weight than you would normally and it's not good for other health reasons like Horse Stroke, the point at which a pony's heart stops working but we avoided that by losing some pounds," said Bright Eyes.

"I can certainly tell you all **have** learned a lot from your most recent experiences with weight gain and are you ready to learn from me as well?" asked Hackney.

"Yes Ms Hackney," agreed the class.

"After an adventure like that, I can see why you're all ready to learn. Now then are you all familiar with equations like 6+ 6 = 12? Notice that the same amount is on both sides. Well we can create a similar result with those algebraic expressions too. Take a look at the problem here, 5x + 2= 3 +3x. It's going to seem a bit confusing at first but what you do isn't all that hard. You bring the 3x over using subtraction to remove it and apply the same with the 2 except you bring it over in the opposite direction as the 3x was brought over. So the 3x is subtracted from itself and the 5x on the other side, leaving 3x + 2 =3. Then you subtract the 2 from itself and the three, giving us 3x =1 but you're not quite done here as you need to get the x alone so to do that you divide by the number it's attached to, or in this case the three, giving you one third. Any questions?" explained Hackney.

"So it's basically a balancing act?" asked Melody.

"Yes it is, Melody. Think of it like you're walking. If not properly balanced, you can't walk properly," said Hackney. *the clock chimes 3PM and the students rush out* [Later that day…]

"On behalf of everyone in Pudgyville, we present Eduardo with this gold medal in honor of his excellent service for this town so far. Congratulations, Eduardo," said Bright Eyes handing the medal to Eduardo whom puts it around his neck.

"Even though I haven't been here that long, I'm honored to have received this medal because it shows that you all care for me as much as I do for you and I'm truly grateful for it. I'll treasure this medal always," said Eduardo. *The crowd cheers and claps*

"You totally earned after all you've done so far," said Melody.

"Absolutely, dahling. This town wouldn't have continued to be here without your expertise in court decisions," added Rainbow Dash.

"We'd never have been able to continue living life at our preferred fattest had it not been for your strength to override the PPHB's decision to have us lose weight to comply with their contract for this town," said Pinkie Pie.

"I wouldn't be here today had you all not even advertised that your town needed a mayor in the first place so I think you all are the sole reason why your town still stands here," replied Eduardo.

"Yes, yes, yes. This mayor will definitely be in our hearts for years to come," said Razzaroo.

"He's probably the coolest pony we've ever had," remarked Sunny-Daze.

"I agree, no other pony has cared this much about us, including for our weight like he has," said Melody.

"As parents, we too would like to thank you for all your effort. Our daughters would've been miserable without your support and determination," said Melody's mom.

"I pledge to continue serving this town for as long as I live because you're all worth it," said Eduardo.


End file.
